Pleasent Recollections
by Maidragiin
Summary: 6th year, Christmas break, Hermione finds herself alone in the night, with only her thoughts of a certain 'spacey' Ravenclaw to keep her company... Complete.


Hello all! Thank you for visiting.

This is my first story on…anywhere actually, although I have several others in the works. I don't like incomplete stories (I'm hopelessly impatient) so I probably won't post until they are complete. Hope you like!

Solitary femmeslash – if this offends, Leave.

Disclaimer: JKR owns any and all things even remotely related to Harry Potter and his affiliates. I'll be sure to return anything I borrow in good condition although perhaps considerably more worn out then when I picked them up. Ciao

Pleasant Recollections

Crawling into bed had never felt so good.

Hermione pulled the sheets and blanket (Gryffindor colors of course, slightly garish but not too bad) up to her shoulders and burrowed down into the fluffy softness. After a long day spent in pursuit of knowledge and, seeing as it was Christmas break, the destruction of everyone else's snow fortress besides her own, a girl deserved her rest.

Except that Rest seemed to think otherwise.

Warm, relaxed and quite comfortable, Hermione lay behind her drawn bed curtains.

Wide awake.

Flipping onto her left side she re-tucked the covers more loosely around herself, closed her eyes and…

Remained firmly in the land of the conscious.

Alone in the 6th year girl's dorm this break, there was no noise to disturb her – no talking, soft whispering or shifting as her dorm mates settled in for the night. 'That must be the problem,' she realized, 'the absence of normal bedtime sounds. I've gotten so used to them that now I can't fall asleep without them!'

Smiling gently to herself in the darkness, Hermione gave a happy sigh at having solved the puzzle. Calm now, she thought back over the day. Most memorable had to be the snowball fight late that afternoon.

Ron and Harry had found her in the library – she'd been reading for fun, honest! – and dragged her outside to join some of the others in their year, plus Ginny, who'd stayed at the castle this year. She giggled softly as she remembered Ron's attempt at building a fort in the snow. He'd started out fine but had swiftly given up, claiming it had been easier when he'd had his brothers to help. Hermione could still hear herself saying, "Ronald, are you a wizard or aren't you?" At which he blushed and admitted that yes, he was but that he didn't know the spell that would build the fort for him. She had, after winking conspiratorially at his sister, refused to tell him.

Neville, of all people, had known it and used it to help most of the others construct their forts. This accomplished, they had divided into three teams. 1) Ron and Harry, 2) Neville and (surprise!) Blaise Zambini, and 3) Ginny, Luna and Hermione herself.

Ginny, the Weasley version of the energizer bunny, had suggested that they all spell their snowballs to leave a different color mark when it hit (like paintball – Harry had had to explain that to the others), an idea which everyone had liked. Blaise, always the Slytherin, wanted to know what the person who hit the most targets won. Before anyone would answer him he was suddenly buried waist deep in snow. Swiftly digging himself out he discovered that he was now mostly yellow from the waist down. Hermione chuckled at the memory of a wildly fleeing Ginny followed closely by the long legged Slytherin boy.

Hermione sprawled on her back, pulling the blankets with her, and grinned as she recalled Neville's timid joke about 'yellow snow' at which the other boys had laughed uproarously. The tall, slightly nervous young man had chosen blue – it was a 'calm' color he'd said. Blaise had unsurprisingly chosen green, Ron had red, Harry had snickered as he chose brown (she thought Neville and Blaise might still be confused), Luna had pink and Hermione purple.

They'd had an absolute ball and when at last they stopped (each multi-colored and gasping for air) and flopped down in the snow, too winded to decide if anyone had won or not, the sun had begun to set. Harry's call of "Dobby!" had brought not only cleaning and drying spells for both them and their clothes but also warmed blankets and hot chocolate. Harry and Ginny had decided that the best place to watch the sunset from was the lakeshore and the rest had agreed.

Hermione would have been the left behind in the snow, for once not paying attention to her friends, as she had almost missed the detailing of this plan. Her mind had been elsewhere…

Hermione shifted and loosened the blankets yet again after twitching open her bed curtains as she caught her lower lip between her teeth and peered into the darkness of the silent room.

Ginny and Harry had claimed a rock, sharing a blanket as the others settled around the couple. As the sun began its slow dip below the horizon five pairs of eyes watched the stars slowly become visible.

Luna's eyes, however, were on the lake.

Hermione's eyes were on Luna.

In her bed Hermione shifted again, resting her arms across her stomach as she remembered. Luna was someone Hermione only saw at meals in the Great Hall or in the odd class they had together but wasn't someone she paid attention to on a regular basis. Part of this was lack of opportunity, part because she didn't really know the other girl and part because she was too busy being in awe of Luna to say anything. The Ravenclaw was, Hermione knew, a good student and very clever – else why would she be in that particular house? Sure she also seemed more than a little strange at times but Hermione postulated that this was evidence of a keen imagination as well. She also seemed to possess a sense of wonderment and childlike enjoyment of everything around her, seeming to view things in a different light. Hermione blushed as she recalled that she certainly viewed Luna in a different light as well.

That evening, as all the others were focused on the sky, Luna was watching the lake. Its icy surface reflected the sunset's brilliant colors and made them shimmer as they never could in the sky. The usually slightly spacey young woman was completely focused on the water and when she turned a little in Hermione's direction, Hermione could see the colors reflected in her eyes. Her voice came, drifting gently to Hermione's ear and she strained to hear, "In the summer the sunset reflects off a pond just outside of my house. There's a rock that juts out over the water – a useful rock where snorkacks and silver pawed liliquarns rest in the afternoon sun…" her voice trailed away and then picked back up with, "from the rock you can dive directly into it, the sunset, I mean." She raised her eyes to Hermione's face and at smiled at the slightly befuddled look she found there. "Right into the sunset." The still smiling girl turned back to the lake, resting her chin on her hands, elbows braced on her knees, "The best way to experience something is to be a part of it, you see."

To Hermione this seemed an incredibly profound thing to say and she had just stared for a long time after that, watching Luna's profile in the changing light. It had taken Harry's hand on her shoulder to break her concentration and get her to head back to the castle. True dark had fallen and she hadn't even noticed.

Hermione was remembering the way Luna's skin had seemed to glow as she watched the lake, the way the mist of her breath had diffused the color as it drifted into the sky, when she became aware that her face was warm and an odd tingling sensation had started low in her body. Raising her hands to her face, she realized that her cheeks were hot, 'Blushing? Because of Luna?'. Her body seemed to confirm this as the tingling centered noticeably between her legs.

Never one to shy away from a puzzle, Hermione decided to push into the feeling. Aware that Luna was the focal point, she drew up a picture of the Ravenclaw as she had appeared that afternoon – covered in snow, red cheeked, laughing… The tingling turned into a slow, steady throb as she pictured the other girls pink tinged face – lips red and cheeks rosy from the cold and the exercise, eyes deep, intelligent and sparkling with laughter. And felt her breathing increase.

Successive images of Luna – in class, in the library with a quill behind her ear, smiling seemingly into space – each image beautiful in its own way and each sending a jolt of pleasure down her body.

Hermione was no stranger to the practice of self pleasure, having had several rather embarrassing conversations with her parents in previous years, but had truly only used it infrequently and only as a tool to relieve stress, and occasionally to lull herself to sleep. This, though, this was different. Her body was reacting to her thoughts in absence of any physical stimulation on her part.

Hermione realized that during her moment of distraction her body had continued on without her for her apparently unconscious movements had pushed her blankets down enough to let the cool night air play over her heated flesh. Feeling a slow tightening on her chest she ghosted her hands over her breasts to find her nipples erect, the skin there goosepimpled and extremely sensitive to the touch. Smiling to herself, she came to a decision.

Whatever her body wanted, she was going to give it.

Sitting up and skimming off her short winter nightdress, Hermione ran her hands over her breasts and lightly down her sides to her hips before dropping back onto the pillows and abandoning herself to her memories of one Luna Lovegood.

As memories of past glimpses of pale hair and vacant, yet shining, eyes paraded inside her head, the heat built and centered in the pulsing triangle at the junction between her slim thighs. Head back, eyes closed, her heels braced deep in the mattress, Hermione's hips moved with a mind of their own in a gentle, undulating rhythm. Realizing that she was moaning almost inaudibly, Hermione recalled that she was alone not only in her dorm room but also in the entire girls side of Gryffindor tower (save for Ginny and she was reasonably certain the Weasley girl was spending the night elsewhere). Throwing caution to the wind she allowed herself to voice her reaction to the delicious shivers racing up and down her spine. Gasping aloud into the darkness, one wayward hand drifted down to her inner thigh, made sensitive by her arousal, and made itself at home.

Her left hand continued to trace feather light patterns on her now slightly damp skin, roaming over her lightly rounded stomach, left hip and peaked breasts. Emboldened by her body's reactions thus far, Hermione reached up to roll a pert nipple between two fingers and arched up, gasping at the intense sensation – a sensation felt two fold, in her breast but also shooting right down to the throbbing patch between her legs. This was unforced, pure, raw sensation unlike anything she had ever felt before in her quests for 'stress relief' and she gloried in it. As she dropped back to the bed, her right hand drifted up her inner thigh to touch the soft, furred lips. Running her hand up the moist flesh, she teased herself with her short cut fingernails – scratching lightly back and forth, carding through the wiry hair – softly moaning as the throbbing increased in tempo and intensity.

As her most recent memories of Luna in the sunset slowly played through her mind, Hermione allowed her legs to drop open and brought the fingers of her right hand to the top of the junction of her outer lips. Circling two fingertips in the warm moisture she found there Hermione took her lower lip between her teeth and pushed gently, allowing her fingers to sink between her lips and come into contact with her southern nerve center.

A soft exhalation of breath escaped her at the very absurdity and absolute rightness of the term as it flashed across her mind's eye, only to turn into a gasp as a picture of Luna, skin aglow, eyes half shut, full lips parted, replaced the previous musing. It seemed her mind was creating more lust worthy images now, as Hermione was sure she'd never seen Luna wearing that particular expression anywhere before. As her mind filled with visions of a scantily clad, aroused Luna Hermione's analytical brain switched itself off and she abandoned herself to the sensations coursing through her body.

Right hand buried between her lower lips, fingers circling on either side of her pleasure center, Hermione thrust her hips upwards, gasping and trembling as the pleasure intensified. She could feel it now, the impending explosion, and picked up the pace. Her left hand found a neglected breast and began to roll the nipple between her fingers once more. The added stimulation seemed to course right down to the soaked skin beneath her right hand and she cried out as she began the slow burn upward, riding a wave a pleasure that was just this side of being pain.

Tossing her head back into the pillow, heels dug in, hips arching off the bed she pressed into the dripping, wet, burning flesh, the pleasure reaching a fever pitch. Teetering on a razor edge for a long moment, her breath escaped in a loud cry as she fell suddenly over the edge – muscles spasming, chest heaving – body arched in a taunt bow about the bed. Left hand still now, she hung suspended for a long moment, as high as any star she'd seen in Luna's eyes, right hand still working gently, circling, drawing out the sensation.

Letting out a long sigh of air she lowered her hips back to the bed and slipped her hand out from between her legs. Normally she'd have risen to clean the feel and scent of herself off of her hands but now she let it go – the heavy female scent comforting and distinctly feminine. Settling lightly into the soft mattress, she could feel all the left over tension from exams and whatnot else drift away in the sweetly lingering fatigue of her muscles.

Sighing, she cuddled into her pillows. Deciding to forgo her nightdress, one hand pulled the discarded blanket up and over her shoulder. "Who knew it could be like that?" she mused sleepily to herself. In the darkness of the sixth year Gryffindor girls dorm Hermione Granger drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a perfect sunset complete with twinkling stars and her very own 'moon'.

SO? My first ever posted femmeslash. Most I keep for my own enjoyment, you see. I also write m/m slash but not in great detail 'cause it make me a little queasy sometimes so let me know what you'd like to see! Thank you for reading/reviewing. Come again!

erHHHH


End file.
